THINGLINK™ has developed a system that lets users add interactive links to any photo and turn them into fun web experiences that drive engagement.
THINGLINK's™ Rich Media Tags feature popular media players and applications from YOUTUBE™, VIMEO™, SOUNDCLOUD™, GOOGLE MAPS™, SPOTIFY™, FLICKR™, FACEBOOK™, TWITTER™, LINKEDIN™, AMAZON™, eBAY™, BESTBUY™, iTUNES™, ETSY™, MAILCHIMP™ and FANBRIDGE™.
In practice, one image with interactive spots can be linked from its origin to a number of different internet publications. On moving a mouse pointer onto a marker of one of such spots, an associated script causes that a small preview of explanation of linked content appears. On clicking with a mouse on the marker, the script causes that a corresponding action takes place.
While the THINGLINK's™ system provides great advance in its image interaction, further improvements and alternatives for image based interaction are still desired.